


Настоящие мужчины

by Zolotilda



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Missing Scene, Other, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolotilda/pseuds/Zolotilda
Summary: Что будет, если три драг-дивы решат прогуляться по ночным закоулкам Чикаго без охраны? На дне рождения Перл худшие воспоминания об этом городе получают неожиданное продолжение.





	Настоящие мужчины

Гостиничный номер окутала мерцающая тишина. Хотя мерцания, пожалуй, было и так достаточно для Джейсона на этой неделе…Скорее так: мягкая тишина и полумрак закрались в каждый уголок его комнаты со всеми удобствами. Да...  
Именно это обычно успокаивало после череды бурных событий, но Джейсон все равно не мог уснуть. Перед глазами уже не мелькали платья и разукрашенные лица коллег по цеху, как и пару лет назад, когда наступил долгожданный успех. Голова больше не кружилась от пары бокалов розового или белого шампанского выпитого на премьере нового клипа. Что же это было, какая неуловимая мысль его беспокоила и не могла всплыть наружу?  
Джейсон машинально взглянул на часы и перевернулся на другой бок. Мягкое и плотное одеяло почти накрыло его с головой. Он закрыл глаза. У него сейчас была эта жизнь - сытая, красивая, скандальная, с кучей поклонников и в постоянных переездах. Это то, о чем мечтали они оба - Джейсон и Вайолет. Хотя, в своей голове он их никогда не разделял.  
Раздался звонок мобильного. Флегматично убрав растрепавшиеся кудри от лица, он потянулся на другой край кровати и взяв телефон в руки, взглянул на экран. На голубом дисплее высвечивалось имя «Катя» и Джейсон нехотя взял трубку.  
\- Да, конфетка –  
-Хей, хей! – послышался бодрый голос Брайана: – Ты собираешься? Мы с Брайаном вовсю марафетимся. –  
Брови Джейсона нахмурились, отчего сонные и без того маленькие глаза стали вовсе похожими на бусины.  
\- Куда собираюсь? Я в отеле, спать ложусь вообще-то. –  
\- Чегооо? Вайолет, не выпендривайся. Ты реально забыла, что у Перл день рождения?  
А ведь и правда. В голове промелькнуло воспоминание, что на телефон приходило скромное смс от Мэтта, в котором он приглашал на вечеринку, кажется в Верхнем Манхэттене, но оно затерялось среди поздравлений и другой почты.  
\- Эй, Чачки, ты тут? – настойчиво повторял бархатистый голос Кати.  
\- Эээмм..да, черт. А какой формат мероприятия? –  
\- Закрытый, конфетка. Все как мальчики, попьем Уайт Хорс, папарацци не будет. Адрес напомнить?-  
Прошел почти час. Такси буквально летело по вечернему Бродвею навстречу владениям Гарлема. Джейсон все же сделал легкий натуральный макияж и под стать игривому темно-фиолетовому смокингу собрал волосы в высокий конский хвост, сдобренный бриолином. Вроде бы и мелочь, но он все же надел жемчужную брошь в знак внимания Перл. Да и к тому же, она чертовски хорошо сюда шла.  
Широкие витые ворота распахнулись и вип-такси въехало во владения огромного особняка. Повсюду были огни фонарей. Джейсон заметил выходящего швейцара. Мускулистого, породистого брюнета-швейцара.  
Машина остановилась и породистый открыл дверь сам, подавая удивленному пассажиру руку, словно даме.  
\- Мисс Вайолет, мистер Дардо! Добро пожаловать на прием, вас давно ожидают. Я провожу. –  
Такое обращение было не в новинку, но именно в такой ситуации это было немного странно. Вайолет это нравилось.  
Зайдя внутрь Джейсон обомлел – в шикарной гостиной на нескольких диванах восседала около двух десятков лощеных мужчин и мальчиков на любой вкус, которых он знал, почти всех. Все они мило болтали, смеялись; кто-то поправлял щегольской наряд, кто-то с упоением слушая собеседника, обаятельно поедал виноград с фуршетного стола. В атмосфере холености, разбавленной запахом виски и шампанского и освещаемой огромный пламенем камина, все это выглядело как сборище выпускников Кембриджа, не меньше. Мэтта не было. Джейсон выхватил из гула голосов (уже порядком веселых, но уставших) мягкий голос Кертиса и повернул голову.  
\- Малыш, ты приехал! А ну иди-ка сюда! – чуть сощурив глаза произнесла фирменным тоном Мисс Фейм всея Нью-Йорка, и все головы повернулись в сторону Джейсона. Новоявленный гость сдержанно и манерно, будто на каблуках подошел к знакомым и поздоровался скромным поцелуем в щеку с каждым.  
Когда каждый вновь отвлекся на свои разговоры, королева Вайолет подсела на диван к мисс Фейм, Трикси Мател и Кате и произнесла мягким полушепотом:  
\- Привет, сестренки, что у нас здесь происходит? Где собственно Перл? –  
\- Дорогуша, мы сами понять не можем. Начиналось все лампово, мы попиздели, ой простите, потрещали на тему сисек и их необходимости, на тему косметики, ну как всегда.. – тараторил Кертис. Его перебил Брайан: – Короче Мэтт устроил что-то типа мальчишника-девишника, сказал что надо подождать тебя, а когда ты приедешь то начнем. И так таинственно все это произнес, будто еще что-то рассказать хотел. –  
\- Ну и где этот жемчужный Принц? – чуть нервно произнесла Трикси - Брайан #2, тот что прижимался к другому Брайану #1, и чье имя так потешно он произносил во время их редких встреч в гримерке наедине.  
«Ка-тя…ммм. Замо-лодчи-коова..мм»  
Никто не удостоил Трикси ответом, и компания решила раздавить бутылку «Клан Кэмпбелл» в ожидании именинника и Джейсон стал этому инициатором. Во-первых, потому что ему уже было не по себе от размышлений на тему того, что хотел рассказать всем и именно при нем Мэтт, а во-вторых, потому что несмотря на давнюю договоренность, все же он хотел полапать мисс Фейм без всей этой мишуры и без Патрика, который постоянно бдит, за своим «мужженой». А так как мисс Фейм та еще монашка, то ее следовало бы немного подпоить.  
«Чем они тут вообще занимались? В шашки, что ли играли?» допивая очередной бокал со льдом думал Джейсон, окинув взглядом комнату с немного уставшими парнями, пока Брайан #1 рассказывал свой любимый анекдот, услышанный из выступления Джимми Карра.  
\- Что надо сделать, чтобы гей трахнул телку? –  
На это части диванов воцарилось молчание, за исключением нескольких смешков. Брайан приподнял театрально брови.  
\- Правильно! Насрать ей в пизду! – выпалил он. Толпа неровно рассмеялась, чувствовалось, что смех был неловким, и всем хотелось поскорее переключить внимание на что-то другое. Начало вечеринки под чьи-то тихие стоны за стеной и негромкое пение Мадонны уже затягивалось. Перл все так и не появлялась.  
\- Миссис Фейм, не желаете выйти на улицу перекурить происходящее? –  
\- Эй! Чочке, знай границы! Я- мисс, и всегда ей буду! И вообще, чего тебе здесь не сидится? – не выходя из образа (как это было почти всегда, за исключением пары ночей) произнес Кертис.  
\- Ну раз мисс, тогда и не тушуйся. Пошли. –  
Кертис нехотя встал и на секунду задержался, отряхивая джинсы от сыра. Весь диван дружно оценил спортивную подготовку филейной части мисс Фейм за последние месяцы – округлый зад напоминал скорее пару шаров для боулинга, но чуть меньше размерами. Но никто (кроме Джейсона) не мог отпускать приторные шуточки насчет Фейм – она этого страшно не любила и при случае выпускала на волю ворчливую миссис Фейм. Негласно было решено просто молча восхищаться.  
\- Ты идешь? – развеял всеобщий интерес Кертис, к Джейсону и игриво приподняв бровь.  
\- Да, дорогой. –  
Они неспешно проплыли мимо снующих официантов, поднялись на второй этаж и вышли на просторный балкон.  
\- Может стоить спросить у персонала где Мэтт? Я что-то волнуюсь за него. – чуть нервно поджигая сигарету произнес Кертис. Он редко курил (как и изменял), почти никогда. Джейсон отметил про себя, что мисс Фейм уже в нужной кондиции.  
-Да, надо признаться я тоже немного волнуюсь. Чего же он тянет резину? Может просто атмосферу наводит. Почему-то мне кажется, что сегодня он расскажет всем про Чикаго. Он какой-то странный в последнее время. –  
Кертис серьезно взглянул на Джейсона и постоял так секунд тридцать. Затем отвел глаза и как бы оценив все за и против выпалил.  
\- Нет. О чем ты. Это же никому не интересная история. –  
Джейсон вел двойную игру – несмотря на то, что он немного переживал, что Мэтт собирается все рассказать о событиях той ночи, с другой стороны ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Кертис пытается убедить себя, что тогда ничего не произошло. Хотя, тогда с него и так хватило.  
Мисс Кертис, мельком поправив свои волосы и манерно опершись на балконную перекладину, с грустью взглянула на уходящий к небу дым от сигареты.  
Вайолет молчала и курила стоя к улице спиной. Под маской внешнего спокойствия разрасталось волнение. А что, если Мэтт и вправду больше не может молчать об этом? Нет-нет. Фейм права, это не самая интересная история.  
\- Знаешь, мне все же стыдно за тот вечер. Кажется я вела себя ужаснее всех. Мэтт тогда так переживал…И эта девушка. -  
Что-то неприятно кольнуло там, внизу живота Джейсона. Да, это все еще его волновало.  
\- Ты знаешь, я до сих пор помню ее лицо. Интересно, как она? – произнесла Фейм и Вайолет совсем стало не по себе.  
\- Я думаю, что все нормально. Ведь мы тогда видели, как ехала полиция… -  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто не думала об этом -  
\- Думала – начиная выходить из себя, но еще сдерживая раздраженность сказала Вайолет – А какой смысл? Мы просто съебались и получили пиздюлей там, где нас не ждали. Если бы не Перл, то может отделались лишь легким испугом –  
\- Ты…ты что блять несешь? Мы же стали свидетелями изнасилования. Мы же могли что-то сделать, но просто струсили! – меланхолично завелась Мисс. Кажется, в ее ясных глазах проступали слезы. Джейсон разозлился только больше. Он ближе пододвинулся к лицу Кертиса и произнес как можно спокойнее:  
\- Я несу? Да если бы не я вы бы там свои разукрашенные задницы оставили и мою прихватили! Ты сам подумай: три гейские птички прилетели в один из центральных районов потусить с малознакомым хером, который их кидает. Ладно, не страшно. Но блять, когда нас занесло погулять в какую-то дыру и мы увидели, что там, кто-то кого трахает под громкие крики несогласия, надо звонит в полицию и уебывать нахуй оттуда, а не лезть в драку! –  
Фейм в ступоре захлопала ресницами, готовясь вот-вот выдавить слезу.  
\- Черт тебя дери. Я не понимаю! Ее ведь могли убить, нас было трое, как и их. Может Перл сделала правильно? Мы могли дать им пизды, Джейсон! Мы же ходим в спортзал, правильно питаемся и все такое. Я не понимаю. –  
\- Да о чем ты? Это уличные мужики, а мы мужики на каблуках! Какие из нас на тот момент были защитники? Да эти гопники бы нас за милую душу убили бы, если догнали! Нам еле удалось дотащить Перл!  
Кертис сел на табурет и заплакал. Беззвучно и так по-детски закрывая ладонью лицо. Джейсон неловко посмотрел на эту картину. Он не понимал, что сейчас нужно было сделать или сказать. Услышав тихий всхлип, у Чачки сработал рефлекс – подойти и обнять. Так было всегда - она пропускала мимо ушей все злостные комментарии и недовольные взгляды Фейм, но с первыми звуками страдания пелена падала и ледяное сердце Вайолет таяло.  
Она подошла сзади и несмело обняла Фейм за плечи.  
\- Ну-ну, конфетка. Не плачь, все позади. Все прошло, моя маленькая мисс. Все будет хорошо. Мы и так сделали все, что смогли. Давай радоваться тому, что с Перл все в порядке. Ну же. –  
Рука Джейсона погладила карамельные, по-мальчишески взъерошенные волосы, пальцы почувствовали тепло чуть взмокшей головы Кертиса. Среди запаха парфюмерии и дорогого шампуня ощущался еще один – его тела. В горле Джейсона застрял ком от нарастающего возбуждения, и он старался не выдать его, продолжая сдержанно обнимать плачущую дрэг-квин. Где-то внутри подо льдом, чуть тающим, но еще очень толстым пряталось сожаление о том вечере. Мысли о сексуальности Кертиса вдруг отошли на задний план, и он начал вспоминать события того вечера.  
Три грации – Перл, Мисс Фейм и Вайолет Чачки были приглашены на одну закрытую вечеринку в честь открытия клуба в Чикаго. Естественно, тогда ни у кого не было охраны, максимум в известность был поставлен Патрик, муж Кертиса. Когда птички прилетели, оказалось, что вечеринку перенесли, а их в известность не поставили. После неприятного известия, которое было выявлено по прошествии нахождения в отеле Чикаго всего часа, Мэтт предложил осушить пару бокалов скотча. Во время диванной вечеринки в отеле Кертис вдруг сообщил  
\- А я никогда не гулял по Чикаго. Ну по всяким улочкам. Только в центральных районах, да и то – то на фотосете, то на такси. Может пройдемся? –  
\- Нуу не знаю – явно не воодушевившись протянул Мэтт. – Настроения ноль. Я бы посмотрел чё -нибудь. –  
\- Ну сама идея пройтись по вечернему Чикаго неплоха. Может сами в другой клуб наведаемся? – подхватил тему Джейсон. Его не привлекала идея просто просидеть вечер за просмотром видео. Хотя, при определенных обстоятельствах это могло закончиться лапанием двух шикарных королев. А может и еще чем поинтереснее.  
\- Хммм..Уговорили. Но никаких платьев и прочего! А то боюсь в моей заднице сделают еще одну дырку. – ворвался в молчаливые мечтания Вайолет Мэтт своим бархатным голосом. Он произнес это так решительно, что Кертис тут же принялся хлопать в ладоши и спешно допивать оставшийся скотч. И хотя Фейм была Вайолет ближе в каком-то смысле, Перл ее всегда восхищала. Неизменный взгляд с поволокой, чувственный мягкий рот и гламурная неспешность – это была настоящая дрэг-квин. Но все же Джейсону больше нравился сам Мэтт – этот дерзкий молчаливый подросток с большими амбициями, который прятался в жемчужной ракушке. Казалось, этот парень скрывает в себе намного больше страсти, чем выдает его альтер-эго.  
\- Ну что одеваемся и идем? – спросил Джейсон, возвращаясь к реальности и остальные дружно согласились.  
На вечерних улицах Чикаго было светло почти как днем. Поток из разноцветных огней проносился мимо все стремительнее, и Кертис не преминул сравнить это с быстротечностью жизни.  
\- …А молодость еще короче. Поэтому нужно делать все, что нравится и не бояться осуждения окружающих. Я лично вообще ни о чем в своей жизни не жалею – заключил он философски.  
Минуя очередной супермаркет Валлмарт по пути, Джейсон предложил сменить маршрут на более тихую тропу, и компания дружно свернула направо. Темнота стала более густой.  
\- А у меня были вещи, за которые мне стыдно и я жалею о том, что в тех ситуациях поступил так, а не иначе. – грустно продолжил тему Мэтт.  
\- И что это было? Неужели то, как ты расквасился на шоу, когда Ру тебе сделал выговор? – веселился Кертис. Мэтт раздраженно посмотрел в его сторону и молча стал пялиться на свои кеды.  
\- Эй! Ну я же пошутил. Мэтт? – засмеялся Кертис и легко дотронулся до плеча собеседника.  
\- Нет, я не про то. Другие вещи. Это было давно. Но осадок остал...- произнес Мэтт и осекся. Из подворотни раздавались приглушенные женские крики. Это было похоже на человека, кричащего с кляпом во рту. Крики были все громче, и вся компания остановилась в ступоре. Они переглянулись.  
\- Надо посмотреть, что там происходит. – шепнул Мэтт и тут же продвинулся вперед. Они тихо прошли вглубь улицы еще несколько метров. Мэтт подошел к самому краю жилого здания, из-за которого раздавались страшные звуки. Он осторожно выглянул и тут же скорым шагом вернулся назад. На его лице было удивление, смешанное с испугом  
\- Суки! Там трое мудаков насилуют девушку. Это..там…это ужасно. Надо спасти ее! – на одном дыхании выпалил он. Было видно, что он готов драться – он так сильно сжал руки в кулаки, что костяшки уже побелели.  
\- Нет, я пас. Не надо в это лезть! Я вызываю полицию. – шепотом произнес Джейсон и мгновенно достал телефон. Пока он набирал девять один один Кертис начал паниковать и размахивать руками.  
\- Черт! Черт! Может подождем полицию? У меня послезавтра съемки, я ..я не умею драться..я.-  
Крики девушки стали громче и послышался шлепок пощечины. За ним - звуки отвратительного пыхтения и возни. Мэтт резко изменился в лице и побелел, по лицу было заметно, как его страх превращается в гнев.  
\- Да пошли вы! – произнес он вслух и стремительно пошел в сторону подворотни.  
\- Мэтт! Мэтт! Стой! – крикнул Джейсон, но Мэтт уже почти скрылся за поворотом. Кертис резко встал в ступоре посреди дороги, Джейсон тут же решительно взял его за руку.  
\- Пошли за Мэттом. Все будет нормально. – бросил он и они побежали вслед за своим другом.  
И вот, перед ними, в тухло пахнущей черной подворотне едва можно было разглядеть два сваленных мусорных контейнера, в одном из которых на тонком грязном матрасе лежало что-то похожее на девушку. Тонкая худая фигурка, которая уже почти не могла кричать и сопротивляться. Два долговязых держали руки и ноги девушки, и прикрывали ей рот. Напротив Мэтта встал худой маргинал небольшого роста одной рукой напяливая трусы, другой держа перед собой нож.  
\- Эй вы! Отпустите ее и убирайтесь. - чуть дрожащим голосом произнес Мэтт. Он держал руки за спиной и смотрел прямо перед собой. Джейсон и Кертис в этот момент встали за его спиной. Никто не понимал чего ожидать дальше.  
\- Ооо, да ты с друзьями. Компашка отважных пидарков, интересно. А ну-ка брысь, котята, ее на всех не хватит. Иначе вас трахнем. – полупьяным голосом произнес небритый гном и сплюнул почти на кеды Мэтта.  
Малой был явно главным. Нож, в его трясущихся руках выглядел угрожающе. Он сделал шаг вперед, Мэтт вздрогнул, но не отошел. Тогда Малой сделал рывок вперед, его нож нацелился прямо в живот противнику, но Мэтт успел отскочить и направил в лицо Малому струю из газового балончика, который держал за спиной наготове. Гном согнулся и стал прижимать рукава потрепаного свитера к глазам и тереть их, издавая крики:  
\- Аааа, сукка! Мочи этих пидаров! Чааак! Санни! Я нихера не вижу! Ааааа! Аааа! –  
Кертис застыл в испуге. Долговязый блондин словно пес сорвался с места, и уже был в паре прыжках от них. Второй продолжал держать девушку.  
\- Отвлеките его и убегайте! Быстро! – прокричал Мэтт, мгновенно бросившись бежать в сторону. Его бейсболка с серебристой надписью «Pearl» слетела с его головы и плюхнулась куда-то в лужу.  
Долговязый было уже бросился за Мэттом, но Джейсон успел поставить подножку. Худое тело с грохотом растянулось на земле.  
\- Блять. - только и выдавило тело, пытаясь встать.  
\- Давай пупсик, фас – пафосно бросил Джейсон неожиданно для себя и рванул бегом, прихватив за собой Кертиса. В телах обоих бешено стучало сердце и мысль об опасности, которая поднималась на ноги и уже гналась за ними прямо сейчас.  
\- Беги быстрее, Керт, – орал Джейсон. – давай направо, за те гаражи, там спрячемся и будем ждать Перл.  
Кертис бежал молча в полном испуге. До конца вечера он так больше ничего и не сказал. Пыль набивалась в кроссовки, мелкие камни мешали бегу, они задыхались. Джейсон обернулся и увидев, что они хорошо оторвались, несмотря на приличную порцию скотча за вечер, крикнул Кертису.  
-Все, поворачивай. -  
В очередной подворотне мусорные баки стояли, перегораживая проход. Они, немного замешкавшись, перелезли через воняющие мешки с мусором и оказались во дворе с гаражами. А тут спрятаться уже было легко.  
Джейсон выбрал слева самый высокий гараж, и взяв Кертиса за руку побежал правее. Он чувствовал, что Кертис так напуган, что уже почти не мог двигаться. Они зашли за гараж и спрятались, накрывшись брезентом, валяющимся между железными баками. Запах сырости, вони и грязь, казалось уже плотно въелись в их одежду.  
Кертис шумно дышал. Джейсон впопыхах набрал Перл. Он надеялся, что Мэтт не стал возвращаться за девушкой. Но интуиция говорила ему об обратном.  
Не берет трубку. Джейсон набирал еще и еще. Но в трубки были лишь длинные гудки.  
«Блять, вдруг они там его поймали? Надо найти Мэтта! Черт подери, надо!»  
Они вдруг услышали звуки полицейской сирены, совсем близко. Кертис посмотрел в глаза другу с надеждой. Джейсон взял его снова за руку и с улыбкой произнес  
\- Они спасут ее, все будет хорошо. Наверняка и этого ублюдка сейчас подберут, пошли искать Мэтта! –  
Выйдя снова на дорогу они поняли, что прилично отбежали от места и обратно придется идти долго. У Джейсона уже начинала болеть голова от телефонных гудков. Он набирал его телефон снова и снова.  
«Мэтт, пожалуйста, возьми трубку.»  
Они шли мимо таких же одинаковых подворотен, в каждой из которых не было ни света, ни живой души - одни промышленные здания, за которыми только-только начинался жилой сектор. Спустя какое-то время, в одной из таких подворотен они услышали звуки борьбы и звонок телефона Перл.  
\- Мэтт! Мэтт!- заорал Джейсон и побежал в сторону звуков, а Кертис остался на дороге. У него больше не было ни моральных, ни физических сил двигаться, и он просто наблюдал за всем происходящим, будто сквозь толстые стекла огромного аквариума, за которым происходило что-то ужасное. В темноте долговязый поймал Мэтта и душил его, сев на него всем весом. Мэтт отчаянно сопротивлялся, вцепившись тому в руки , но кажется силы уже почти покидали его.  
\- А ну иди от него нахер, пидрила двухметровая! – заорал Джейсон и со всей силы пнул в спину маргинала ногой. Долговязый почти упал на землю, но успел затормозить ногой и восстановив равновесие, развернулся к Джейсону. Казалось что это его только раззадорило. Детина, казалось, был бессмертен, как босс из какой-нибудь компьютерной игры. Он медленно слез с полуживого Мэтта и направился к Джейсону. Мэтт из последних сил пнул ему под ноги свой балончик и Джейсон успел его поймать чуть раньше, чем шершавый кулак прошелся по его лицу. Джейсон упал от удара на спину, но нащупав балончик, дрощащим пальцем нажал на кнопку. Долговязый начал орать, в припадке присев на колени. Ползком, он все еще пытался нашарить рукой хоть одного из троицы. Кертис немного пришел в себя, и убедившись, что долговязый на какое-то время не опасен подбежал и помог встать Мэтту.  
\- Бегом блять, бегом отсюда до первого ебучего жилого сектора! – орал Джейсон и потирая ушибленную челюсть и прихрамывая пытался бежать, подтягивая до смерти испуганного Кертиса и приходящего в сознание Мэтта. Когда они ушли достаточно глубоко во дворы жилого сектора и присели на сломанную скамью Мэтт трясущимися руками вызвал такси. Светил один единственный фонарь, где-то за площадкой, все молчали, только шумно дыша и озираясь по сторонам. Немного успокоившийся Мэтт произнес: – Кажется все прошло. Все прошло. –  
Наконец, во двор заехала машина и ребята разглядели на ее боковинах шашечки.  
\- Ура – произнес Джейсон на автомате. Ребята привстали, каждый мечтал поскорее усесться на мягкое сидение кресла и забыть этот кошмар. И тут, как в кино, с другой стороны двора они увидели три темные фигуры, которые бежали к ним. Это были Малой и два долговязых. Ребята тут же побежали навстречу огням фар, перегородив таксисту дорогу, тут же в спешке открывая дверцы и забираясь в машину.  
\- Эй? Что за криминал, господ..-  
\- Быстрее! Они хотят нас ограбить, поторопись, а то машине - пизда! - запыханно перебил его Мэтт. Этого объяснения для водителя было достаточно. Он быстро стал разворачиваться, хотя все же поймал пару крепких ударов по машине прежде чем наконец выехал из этого злополучного места и довез всю троицу до отеля.  
\- Девушка..Она жива? – спросил Кертис у Мэтта, когда они уже зашли в номер отеля.  
\- Я не знаю. За мной погнался тот, второй, что ее держал. Когда я смог оторваться от него и обойти двор с другой стороны в подворотне уже никого не было. Мимо меня проехала одна полицейская машина. Надеюсь, девушка была там. – все что смог произнести в ответ Мэтт, опустив глаза. При свете стало видно, что ему досталось больше всех – синяки, ссадины и царапины по всему телу. Он замолчал и больше ничего не говорил об этом, как и все остальные. Больше никто этой темы не касался. Мог ли кто-то из них поступить лучше и быть смелее? Они об это не говорили. Никогда.  
\- …Господа и дамы, госпожа Перл прибыла, прошу вас проследовать в гостиную. – прервал глубокие воспоминания Джейсона мускулистый официант и скрылся в глубине дома.  
Кертис мягко отстранил Джейсона и промокнул глаза шелковым платком, который тут же исчез в клетчатых карманах его брюк.  
\- Идем, Вайолет, нас ждут. Надеюсь этот жеребец не видел, как я плачу? - строго проговорила Мисс.  
Вайолет растерялась, ведь она и сама была так поглощена мыслями, что вполне возможно пропустила часть сказанного вошедшим официантом.  
\- Думаю нет. Хотя возможно он подсматривал за нами. -  
Нелепо улыбнувшись Вайолет пропустила вперед Фейм и они проскользнули в зал. Когда на столы вновь подали закуски и напитки, наконец появилась Перл. Она спустилась сверху в ослепительном сверкающе-белом наряде, будто явившись из какой-то диснеевской сказки. Ее голову украшала шикарная диадема. Все принялись аплодировать, кто-то присвистывал, кто-то даже привстал.  
\- Спасибо, мои дорогие! Рада, что вы еще здесь и дождались моего возвращения в облике Перл. Джейсон, жаль, что пока ты тащил сюда свой зад я уже успела влить в себя половину бутылки Просекко и перевоплотиться в Перл. Мэтт будет недоволен! – сощурив глаза и не переставая манерно спускаться, изрекла Перл.  
\- Прости, моя королева, сделаю все, что пожелаешь! – выкрикнул Джейсон, понимая по взгляду именинницы, что она больше не сердится.  
\- Возьму это на заметку. А пока, я хочу вас познакомить с моим новым другом. Фрэнсис, спускайся! –  
В зале наступила тишина. Взгляды устремились в сторону тихих, хотя и весьма уверенных шагов по деревянной лестнице. Минуя пролет взору гостей явился молодой мужчина – невысокого роста, хорошо слажен. Фрэнсис обаятельно улыбнулся и был похож на ребенка в мужском костюме. Его идеально чистое лицо украшали крупные чайные кудри, уложенные в каре. Он легкой походкой спускался вниз в костюме сорок четвертого размера, и каждый пытался понять, сколько лет этому юноше.  
\- Фрэнсис – дрэг-кинг. Он с другими мальчиками выступает по всем Штатам. Они делают то же дело что и мы – ломают стереотипы красотой! Давайте его поддержим! – с гордым видом заявила Перл, поправляя жемчужные локоны на плече.  
Все собравшиеся вначале неуверенно, потом чуть слышнее и еще громче тоже начали хлопать девушке. Джейсон и Кертис переглянулись, одновременно удивленно улыбаясь новому знакомой. Что же задумала Перл? Сейчас она выглядела такой счастливой, что Джейсон глядя на нее и сам заулыбался. Откуда она взяла этого прекрасного незнакомца?  
Музыку сделали погромче и разлили новые напитки. Всех пригласили к большому столу, Перл села во главе, по правую руку сел Фрэнсис. По левую сели Фейм и Чачки, поглядывающие на именинницу в ожидании комментариев. Собравшиеся люди снова оживились. Гости говорили тосты для Перл, дарили сумасшедшие подарки от билетов в цирк Дю Солей, до подушек в форме пениса, сделанных из самого лучшего наполнителя и облаченных в дорогой красный бархат. Народ шутил и смеялся. Спустя какое-то время ламповых посиделок народ снова разбился на небольшие подгруппки, кто-то вышел покурить. Перл распорядилась, чтобы зарядили кальяны и через десять минут выдыхая густой дым Фрэнсис заговорил.  
\- У вас тут просто замечательно. Мы с девочками нечасто собираемся, времени так мало. -  
-Как же тебя занесло в дрэг? Девушек так мало в этом деле. – наигранно удивленно произнесла Фейм и сделала глоток «Уайт Хорс»  
\- Да, решила, что дрэг это мое. – немного грустно произнесла девушка. Она немного вышла из образа и еще больше походила на ребенка. Ее зеленые глаза уставились куда-то в пустоту, но спустя секунду она снова вернулась к собеседникам.  
\- А вы еще красивее в жизни. И такие хрупкие. Надо же, телевидение создает двойную иллюзию – ты видишь красивое и понимаешь, что при нужном свете, положении и атмосфере можно продать все, что угодно. Ты начинаешь думать, что на самом деле все, что происходит там, на экране в жизни уродливее и серее. И ждешь подвоха. Но однажды ты видишь это прямо перед собой и понимаешь, что это и впрямь прекрасно. – воодушевленно выдал Фрэнсис глядя то на Вайлет, то на Фейм, то на Перл.  
\- Дорогой, а что у тебя на шее? – поинтересовалась Фейм чуть заметно показывая пальцем на нитевидный белый зажитый шрам, похожий на комету, виднеющийся чуть выше ворота рубашки.  
Перл взглянула на Фрэнсис выразительно, будто сейчас должно было произойти что-то важное. Фрэнсис в свою очередь улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Это шрам сделал меня мужчиной. Шрам, который я ненавижу и люблю, потому что он напоминает мне события, которые привели меня сюда.  
Вайолет нервно заерзала на стуле. Нет, она не хотела это слышать.  
-Два года назад я шла домой с работы и на меня напали. Их было трое. Один приставил мне нож к горлу, второй пытался раздеть. Когда я начала кричать и вырываться, то получила удар по голове и этот шрам. Меня как мусор кинули в контейнер и изнасиловали. Тогда я уже умерла. Морально. -  
В столовой воцарилась идеальная тишина. Все разговоры смолкли и теперь все гости слушали лишь Фрэнсис. Кто-то ахнул. Голос девушки был ровным и спокойным, будто она рассказывала эту историю в тысячный раз. По щеке Фейм прокатилась слеза.  
-А потом появились вы. Как прекрасные ангелы. Вы отвлекли этих подонков, и это спасло мне жизнь. Мне удалось сбежать. Я случайно нашла бейсболку Перл и зачем-то забрала ее с собой, и бежала, бежала, как только могла. В полицию не пошла, замкнулась и ушла в себя на год. А потом я увидела Перл по телевизору. На тот момент я уже практиковала дрэг в мужском образе, потому что ненавидела себя такой, какой я была. Слабой женщиной, добычей. Я хотела спрятаться и стала Фрэнсисом. И это меня стало возвращать к жизни. Когда я увидела Мэтта я его сразу узнала. И решила, что обязательно познакомлюсь с ним и вами. Знаете, вы самые настоящие мужчины из тех, что мне встречались. И я говорю это без капли иронии. – взволнованно продолжала Фрэнсис. Ее худые руки держали бокал с шампанским чуть дрожа. Кажется, она давно готовила эту речь. Чувство того, что они помогли человеку выжить, наконец поставило точку в этих неприятных воспоминаниях Вайолет, Мисс Фейм и Перл.  
\- Боже! Можно я обниму тебя? – с волнением произнесла Вайолет и протянула руки вперед.  
К ней присоединилась Мисс Фейм и Перл, они дружно обнялись, образуя собой разноцветный диско-шар.  
\- Ну ничего себе эксклюзивчик! – тихо сказала шокированная Саша Велюр. Рядом захохотали. Ребята потихоньку выходили из оцепенения. Раскрасневшаяся Перл присела на место, официанты снова наполнили бокалы.  
\- Давайте выпьем за настоящих женщин! – призывно подняв бокал, произнесла Трикси Маттел  
\- И мужчин!- радостно вторил ей мягким звонким голосом Фрэнсис и бокалы всех собравшихся обменялись дружным звоном.  
Вечеринка продлилась еще около часа. Никто не мог поверить в эту фантастическую и одновременно печальную историю с хорошим концом. Ребята наперебой расспрашивали их о том вечере, шутили и общались с Фрэнсис. Но самое главное, что Мэтт наконец был счастлив и это было видно.  
\- Ты думаешь Мэтт хочет ее продюсировать? – спросил Кертис отмахиваясь от дыма, который летел в его сторону и совершенно не собирался покидать балкон.  
\- Нууу- протянул Джейсон и многозначительно посмотрел на Кертиса – Думаю да. А может он просто чувствует себя очень виноватым, вот и возится с ней. –  
\- Это конечно совершенно нереально, какая Фрэнсис молодец. –  
\- У каждого из нас есть какая-то невыраженная боль. – философски заключил Джейсон.  
\- Ты что ревнуешь? – заулыбался Кертис.  
\- Ну.. если немного – улыбнулся в ответ Джейсон и легко провел пальцами по спине Кертиса. – Но тебя-то я люблю больше! Поэтому просто посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. –  
Они обменялись молчаливыми нежными взглядами и поднялись со скамьи, но уже совершенно никуда не торопясь. Джейсон взглянул во двор, где их поджидало такси и разглядев те самые шашечки на дверце улыбнулся.


End file.
